Casshan
Casshan Casshan is a playable character in the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom series. Appearance Tetsuya Azuma, also known as Casshan, is the main protagonist of the anime series Neo Human Casshern, or Casshan in Japan. He is accompanied by his robotic dog, Friender. Personality Tetsuya Azuma transformed himself from an ordinary human into the indestructible neoroider, Casshan. After his transformation, he awakened to awesome, newfound powers. He chooses to use these powers to fight against the android Braiking Boss, who has violently seized control of the world. Abilities Tetsuya Azuma turned himself into a cyborg to hunt down other robots that had taken over the world. Dr.Azuma was the inventor of the robots who were originally there to help human kind, but the robots later concluded that human kind wasn't fit to rule and took over. Casshan is accompanied by his robot canine Friender, who helps him out through his adventures. Casshan’s signature face mask and pulsar weapon is accompanied by neoroider abilities such as extendable legs and superhuman strength. He is joined by Friender, his robotic dog partner who has a variety of special powers, including the ability to transform into a number of useful machines. Special Moves •Lightning Punch • A really good move for Casshan in terms of combos since he throws himself so far forward. The Light version keeps the opponent grounded so you can continue a Baroqued combo string. The Medium version does a huge amount of stun, letting you set up a combo without the use of Baroque; but it lifts the opponent off of the ground, eliminating a potential extra combo string. The best way to utilize this move in combos is to use the Light version in the first phase of your combo string, Baroque, and then use the Medium version in the second phase so you can continue your powered-up combo. The Hard version of this attack is chargeable, and once fully charged it becomes unblockable. If you land this Casshan throws the enemy behind him where they bounce off the wall, where you can then follow up with a Boulder Chop. There are several ways of making this attack unavoidable, but most involve Polimar as an assist. •Boulder Chop • Casshan does a chop that sends an energy wave along the floor. This move is primarily used to hit knocked down opponents. The vertical range of the hitbox is very deceptive on this move, it reaches much higher than it looks. It's a good move to follow up with after a sweep, or a fully charged Hard Lightning Punch. The Light version travels the shortest distance, but starts up the fastest. As an assist, this move is really good because characters that function off of knockdowns such as Frank West and Roll can use the extra time that Casshan gives them to set up more moves. It also controls a lot of space with its large hitbox. •Shooting Star Kick or Flying Drill • Casshan's choice for air-to-ground combat. This move is good for ending air combos if you are looking for extra damage. Depending on the button pressed the properties of the kick are different. The Light version travels at the steepest angle, but if it lands on a grounded opponent you can use Baroque or an assist to continue a combo. The Medium version knocks the opponent into the air, which doesn't give you very many options after wards. The Hard version (Flying Drill) travels at a 45 degree angle and knocks down on hit, where you can follow up with a Brutal Axe. •Dog Rush (Friender Maul, Bite or Flame) • Summons Casshan's robot friend. The versatility of this move is pretty good, and it offers Casshan quite a few more options for offense. Casshan recovers very quickly from the summon allowing him to apply more pressure. The Light version calls Friender very quickly from the air. This has to be blocked high. The Medium version causes Friender to dash across the ground where he will attempt to bite the opponent's foot. Friender's bite-stun from this move lasts an unbelievable amount of time; so long, that Casshan can dash full-screen and combo the opponent if Friender grabs them. If you don't combo, the opponent will fall to the ground where you can use a Power Axe, but if you manage to combo, you'll find that the opponent remains grounded, which is excellent for ground combo damage. The Hard version summons Friender by your side where he breathes fire. This is a good offensive tool because it keeps your opponent still for a while if it lands and Casshan can move when there is still fire on the screen. Also, Friender's breath negates projectiles. •Catapult Knee • Casshan performs jumping knee attack that must be blocked high and knocks down on hit. It's his primary mixup and defensive option. This attack has super armor, meaning that Casshan is unflinchable while he does it. If you find your opponent constantly dash-attacking you from the air or firing off projectiles at mid range, then use this move. It's very unsafe on block, but because of its properties it is very much worth throwing it out there to try to blow through attacks. Unfortunately, the super armor of this move is only activated if Casshan is struck while his knee is rising. Any other time he will be knocked out of the move. Hyper Combos •Scrap Android (Level 1, Scrap Andro) • Casshan swipes at the opponent with two Lightning Punches, and then does a flashy combo with Friender that hits hard. The downside to this move is that it tends to knock the opponent down a good distance away from you, forcing you to catch up. In Delayed Hyper Combos, this move is really good because the second Lightning Fist does a huge amount of stun, letting you follow up with pretty much any Hyper you want. •Brutal Axe (Level 1) • Casshan slams the ground which fires up a long vertical column of energy. This hits on-the-ground opponents, making it an ideal followup to a Power Axe. The horizontal range of this move is okay, but since this move has a ton of recovery you really don't want to whiff it or have it blocked on the ground. You can use this move as an anti-air if you're feeling adventurous. In Crossover Combinations, this move is pretty terrible. It's just not conducive to any other Hyper at all. •Super Destruction Beam (Level 3, Chou Hakaikousen) • Casshan fires a gigantic big green laser beam which makes people explode if it hits. A powerful Level 3 Hyper that's not too difficult to combo into. You can do it from a select number of assists or Casshan's Medium Lightning Punch. The only problem is that Casshan's combos are so damaging to begin with that it's more than likely that would you accumulate almost the same amount of damage without having to use any Hyper meter at all. Still, if you want to finish off someone without giving them the opportunity to Mega Crash then this Hyper is for you, since it is very, very damaging. Quotes Win Quotes *''"I am Neoroider Casshan! You have been warned!"'' *''"Let's go, Friender! Our real enemy awaits!"'' *''"I warned you I wouldn't hold back. Now, out of our way!"'' *''"Be honest with me, (Partner). Do you think I have what it takes to achieve my goals?"'' *''"Another enemy down! Every victory brings me closer to the destruction of the Andro Army!"'' *''"If power is all you crave, then you would be better off aligning yourself with the Andro Army!"'' *''"These fists can demolish steel and shatter mountains. Even if you could block my punches, you would still lose!"'' *''"I have surpassed both life and death to create this indestructible body. Someone of your power level could never hope to hurt me!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"You have good form, but all your techniques are meaningless before my power and armor!" (vs. Chun-Li) *"Your battle suit doesn't completely shield you from my attacks. I know you can feel the shocks in your bones." (vs. Ippatsuman) *"You cannot beat a Neoroider like me with a trite weapon like that!" (vs. Joe the Condor) *"You're all machine and no heart. Fighting you is like fighting a puppet!" (vs. Karas) *"Even when I can't get in close, Friender has my back! We will defeat you even if you try to run!" (vs. Megaman Volnutt) *"Your armor is so weak it's like smashing grapes with a hammer! That's why you lost this fight!" (vs. PTX-40A) *"Humans and robots... living together in peace? I'm not against it, but it's unlikely to happen." (vs. Roll) *"You've gained the enemy's power to defeat them... I can see in you a kindred spirit. I hope you find success in your war." (vs. Tekkaman Blade) *"A world where humans and robots live in harmony? I find that hard to believe..." ''(vs. Zero) Category:Playable characters Category:Tatsunoko characters